Liberator (classe Imperial I)
Il Liberator, noto come Adjudicator durante il suo servizio imperiale, era uno [[Star Destroyer classe Imperial I|Star Destroyer classe Imperial I]] originariamente utilizzato dalla Marina Imperiale e successivamente dalla Nuova Repubblica. Storia Servizio imperiale All'inizio della Guerra Civile Galattica, Vimran Trell prestò servizio come cuoco di riserva nell'Adjudicator, e così impressionò il Moff Renquet con la sua cucina, inducendo il Moff a portarlo a bordo dello Star Destroyer, a quell'epoca l'ammiraglia della sua flotta settoriale. Vimran Trell era in realtà una spia ribelle che per anni riuscì a prevenire la maggior parte degli attacchi dell'Adjudicator. Durante quel periodo la nave era sotto il comando del capitano Krin. Nel 1 BBY, l'Adjudicator era comandato dal barone Merillion Tarko e faceva parte della flotta di difesa di Cato Neimoidia. Circa un anno dopo la morte di Galen Marek la Flotta dell'Alleanza, guidata dalla fregata di scorta di Nebulon-B Salvation, attaccò il pianeta. I ribelli sottovalutarono la forza navale imperiale e alla fine la nave di Tarko li mise in fuga. Lo stesso anno combattè nella Battaglia di Gerrard V insieme a Relentless. Nello 0 BBY venne utilizzato per distruggere il relitto dello Star Destroyer Anya Karu. Due dei suoi Caccia TIE furono distrutti dallo Slave I di Boba Fett durante l'operazione. Otto mesi dopo la Battaglia di Yavin, la nave combatté le forze del signore della guerra Nuso Esva nel Sistema Poln come parte della Squadriglia della Morte. Sotto la Nuova Repubblica con l'Avenger (in primo piano) e lo Stalker.]] L'Adjudicator fu successivamente catturato dall'Alleanza Ribelle durante la Battaglia di Endor, insieme all'Accuser. I motori e i sistemi di alimentazione furono quasi completamente distrutti e diversi incrociatori pesanti dell'Alleanza furono relegati a rimorchiare la nave imperiale catturata. Mantenuto il segreto, Lando Calrissian e Gial Ackbar decisero in seguito di ristrutturare le navi per l'uso in raid furtivi contro i signori della guerra imperiali. Furono inviati ai Cantieri Navali Hast, dove furono rimessi a nuovo con armi, sensori, iperguide e sistemi di artiglieria migliorati. A seguito della disastrosa battaglia dei Cantieri Navali Hast, tuttavia, il rinnovamento delle navi passò in secondo piano. Quando il Liberator fu finalmente rimesso in servizio, vantava una serie di miglioramenti, tra cui sei lanciasiluri protonici, sensori migliorati, un'iperguida più veloce di classe 1.5 e requisiti ridotti di equipaggio e artiglieri. Nel 6.5 ABY, ora ribattezzato Liberator, la nave fu usata con l'Emancipator come finta a Ord Mirit per attirare l'Eviscerator lontano dalla Seconda Battaglia di Borleias. La nave in seguito partecipò alla Liberazione di Coruscant dove combatté in prima linea con l'Home One e l'Emancipator. L'Emancipator e il Liberator subirono gravi danni durante la Campagna post-Zsinj e furono richiamati per ricevere delle riparazioni intensive nei Cantieri Navali Hast. Nel 10 ABY il Liberator stava tornando a Coruscant, quando il pianeta fu attaccato dall'Impero. La nave emerse dall'iperspazio di fronte alla flotta imperiale e fu gravemente danneggiata. Si schiantò contro la città imperiale a causa dei danni subiti durante la battaglia. In modo simile a un'acrobazia che suo padre aveva compiuto 29 anni prima, Luke usò abilmente gli scudi e i repulsori dello Star Destroyer per prevenire la morte dell'equipaggio. La nave era comandata dal comandante Luke Skywalker e dai generali Lando Calrissian e Wedge Antilles. Dopo l'incidente, i sopravvissuti furono trasportati alla Base Pinnacolo su Da Soocha V dal Millennium Falcon. Curiosità Secondo A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded, la nave catturata dai Ribelli e ribattezzata Liberator era l'Adjucator. Tutte le altre fonti, compresa The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia, hanno confermato che il nome corretto della nave è Adjudicator. Comparse *''The Force Unleashed (romanzo)'' *"Galaxywide NewsNets" - Star Wars Adventure Journal 3 (Come "Adjudicator") *''Empire 28: Wreckage'' *''Choices of One'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: Il ritorno dello Jedi'' (Retroconnessione) *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *"Down And Out On Coruscant" - Dark Empire Sourcebook (Prima apparizione prima della retroconnessione) * Fonti *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' (identificato per la prima volta come Adjudicator) *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' (come "Adjudicator") *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * Categoria:Star Destroyer classe Imperial I Categoria:Astronavi dell'Impero Galattico Categoria:Astronavi della Squadriglia della Morte Categoria:Astronavi catturate Categoria:Astronavi dell'Alleanza Ribelle Categoria:Astronavi della Nuova Repubblica Categoria:Navi ammiraglie